Keep Calm and Kill Swiftly
Keep Calm and Kill Swiftly is the sixty-fourth case of Criminal Case and the sixty-fourth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Emerald Vale, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Knowing the gangs had been delivering a lot of Spice to a nearby boot camp, the team headed over there to see if they could find anything. Upon arriving, they were met at the gate by Drill Instructor Barrett Douglas, who informed him one of his soldiers was found dead when the recruits had woken up. He led them to the crime scene, and he showed them the body of Private Ryder Wade, dead in his bed. With no obvious wounds, they later discovered from Daphne he was poisoned with sarin, a colorless nerve agent that causes asphyxia of the lungs. Judging by the contents of his stomach, it was somehow ingested via liquid sometime while he was asleep, meaning no one was able to find out about his condition until the next morning. The team began by interrogating Barrett, Marine Sergeant Natalia Barron, and cook Curtis Gentry who the team met before. Later on, Lydia came with news saying she found out where the killer got the nerve agent from. Lydia led them to a laboratory, and from there they discovered where the murder weapon had came from. They also added General Donovan Ties and medic Serena Wheeler to their suspect list. Along the way they discovered the victim and Natalia were in a relationship but the later needed to keep it secret from her family due to their status and wealth. On top of that, Barrett was having with the victim's insubordination and was investigating him to find out why he was being so disorderly recently. Following that, General Ties came over demanding to take over the investigation. After talking the General down, they later discovered he tried to take over the investigation because he didn't want to sully Ryder's name, as he found out the victim had been dealing the Spice drug, but wanted to keep his reputation clean and chose not to report it. On top of that, they found out Serena had been sexually assaulted by the victim in the past, and Curtis had complained about the victim continuously criticizing his food, which insulted him. Eventually the team arrested Serena for the murder. Despite her efforts to deny it, Serena eventually confessed saying they'd been meddling for too long. Serena confirmed she was part of the black market and moving the Spice drugs out of the city, but Ryder had ended up finding out about it. But when Barrett started suspecting him of dealing the drug and not her, she thought she could get away with it, but then Ryder confronted her and said he wouldn't stop until he found proof of her dealing to show to everyone. Wanting to keep her secret, she grabbed the nerve agent from the lab and poisoned Ryder's drink with it, then snuck in to his sleeping quarters and while he was asleep, made him drink it, killing him in a few short minutes. For her crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced Serena to 45 years in prison. Following the trial, the team went to Barrett and informed him the truth about the Spice, much to his surprise. Then he informed the team he had a suspicion it wasn't just Serena moving the drugs, even keeping notes. Upon examining those notes, they discovered he suspected General Ties was up to no good, but he just said he wasn't aware of this even happening in the base. Even after finding proof he handled the drugs, General Ties just said Ryder brought them to his attention and told him to hold onto them until he looked into it further. Meanwhile, Lydia sent the player to work with former black market affiliate Cloe White to look into their next move, and on top of a massive Spice discovery, they found out the black market was looking into an event hosted by one of the two big families. Though Natalia said the Barrons weren't planning anything important, she did say the Osbornes were hosting a poetry seminar at the park later. Knowing the black market had an interest in the Osbornes already, the team decided to head to the park and take a look at this poetry seminar to make sure nothing went wrong. Summary Victim *'Ryder Wade' (Found poisoned in his sleep) Murder Weapon *'Sarin' Killer *'Serena Wheeler' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in toxicology *This suspect eats canned meat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in toxicology *This suspect eats canned meat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats canned meat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in toxicology *This suspect eats canned meat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in toxicology *This suspect eats canned meat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise *This suspect has brown hair Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in toxicology *The killer eats canned meat *The killer has a bruise *The killer has brown hair *The killer is 6'0" Crime Scenes Steps Chater 1 *Investigate Sleeping Quarters (Clues: Victim's Body, First Aid Kit; New Suspect: Barrett Douglas) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in toxicology) *Examine First Aid Kit (Results: Glass Bottle) *Analyze Glass Bottle (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned meat) *Interrogate Instructor Douglas about the murder *Investigate Mess Hall (Clues: Nametag, Dogtags) *Examine Faded Dogtags (Results: N. BARRON; New Suspect: Natalia Barron) *Ask Natalia if she knew the victim *Examine Nametag (Results: Employee ID; New Suspect: Curtis Gentry) *Ask Curtis why he's at the boot camp *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Military Lab (Results: Vial, Medal, Access Panel) *Examine Medal (Results: General's Medal; New Suspect: Donovan Ties) *Interrogate General Ties about the murder (Profile Updated: Donovan has knowledge in toxicology) *Examine Locked Access Panel (Results: Panel Unlocked) *Analyze Access Panel (12:00:00; New Suspect: Serena Wheeler) *Ask Serena how the nerve agent got taken (Profile Updated: Serena has knowledge in toxicology and eats canned meat) *Investigate Victim's Bed (Results: Torn Pieces, Hat) *Examine Vandalized Hat (Results: Sweat) *Examine Sweat (Results: Victim's DNA) *Ask Barrett about his wrecked hat (Profile Updated: Barrett has knowledge in toxicology and eats canned meat) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter (7:00:00) *Ask Natalia if she was in a relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Natalia eats canned meat) *Examine Vial (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Serving Line (Clues: Plastic Bags, Complaint Form, Broken Plate) *Examine Broken Plate (Results: Threatening Message) *Ask Curtis why he gave the victim a threat (Profile Updated: Curtis eats canned meat) *Examine Complaint Form (Results: Sexual Harassment Complaint) *Interrogate Serena about her allegations (Profile Updated: Natalia has knowledge in toxicology) *Examine Plastic Bags (Results: Powder) *Analyze Powder (9:00:00) *Inform General Ties the victim was dealing Spice (Profile Updated: Donovan eats canned meat) *Investigate Fuel Tanks (Results: Security Camera, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Locked Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Blackest Night (4/7)! Blackest Night (4/7) *Investigate Military Lab (Clues: Serena's Safe) *Examine Serena's Safe (Results: Safe Unlocked) *Analyze Coded Message (9:00:00) *See if Natalia knows about any events her family is hosting (Rewards: Military Helmet) *Inform Barrett about what really happened (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Sleeping Quarters (Clues: Lost and Found Box) *Examine Lost and Found Box (Results: Clipboard) *Analyze Clipboard (6:00:00) *Ask General Ties if he knew anything about the Spice shipments (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Confront General Ties about handling the Spice *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Emerald Vale Cases (Warrenville)